diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Alik
Alik was a Russian mobster hired by Viktor Chagarin to take out Yuri Komarov and obtain the weapons-grade uranium. He is the quaternary antagonist in A Good Day to Die Hard. A Good Day to Die Hard Alik was the one who orchestrated the bombing of the courthouse and the armored car chase of Jack McClane and Yuri Komarov that followed. After the car flipped over on the highway bridge, Alik and his men used Steyr AUG A3 assault rifles to fire upon the approaching police. John wants to help the police, so he alerts Alik to his location, and is promptly shot at. Jack and Komarov arrive and pick John up, and they escape from Alik's men. Then Alik and his men find them in the CIA safehouse. Although they killed CIA agent Mike Collins who was Jack's partner, McClane, Jack and Komarov got away from the safe house and lost a few men. Alik tracks them down to a Moscow hotel where Komarov is meeting his daughter, Irina, who presumably is betraying him. Alik forces John and Jack to drop their weapons and ties their hands up. Here, he tells them that as a boy, he wanted to be a tap dancer, but nobody supported him. Alik proceeded to talk about how much he hated Americans and do a brief tap dance, in which he kicked the McClane's weapons away. Alik was about to have the two executed, but John and Jack begin giggling, a classic family feint, which distracts him and his men, and allowing the two to cut through their bonds and fight back, but Alik makes his getaway. Later on that night, Alik heads to Chernobyl's nuclear reactor with them so he can retrieve the file from its supposed location, but Komarov and Irina both have other ideas, a plan for siphoning billions of Euros worth of enriched, weapons-grade uranium from the abandoned reactor. After Komarov opens the safe which supposedly contains the file, it really leads to an entire room filled with armored uranium crates. Alik is angered by this and demands the whereabouts of the file from Irina, only to be suddenly shot in the side of the head by Komarov with a SIG-Sauer P229R compact pistol, killing him. Komarov did this so Alik would not realize that there was never a file, and it was a distraction so he could siphon uranium from the vault and sell it to people wishing to make nuclear weapons. He was the twenty-first terrorist lost. Quotes *"Give me your weapons. Do you know what I hate about Americans? Everything. Especially cowboys." *"You two... have been such a... PAIN IN THE ASS!!!" *"I prefer dancing really. But killing is much much better than working in a GROCERY SHOP!!!" Trivia *Alik plays the equivalent of the original film's Karl in this fifth installment as he is the main henchman. *Like henchman Uli in the original film, Alik has a habit of snacking in-between his dirty deeds. Only difference here is that this was a deliberate choice by the filmmakers while actor Al Leong in the first movie improvised that scene as a quick comedic gesture. *He can be seen as the comic relief. *Despite being only a henchman, and serving as the comic relief, Alik is considered the most evil character in the film, as he kills innocents, police and his own men alike with sadistic glee, and never displays care for anyone but himself like the other villains. Gallery 601px-DH5-AUG-1.jpg|Alik with his sidekicks DH5 carrot eater and his men..jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russians Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Males Category:Pawns Category:Henchmen Category:Chernobyl uranium weapon conspiracy group member Category:2013 deaths Category:Killed by villain